My Singing Pretty Cure!
|imgsize = 250px |katakana = 私の歌うプリキュア！ |romaji = Watashi no Utau Purikyua! |director = Hoshimiya Akari |studio = TOEI Animation |network = TV Asahi |theme = My Singing Monsters }} is a fan series created by Hoshimiya Akari. Characters Single Element Cures : She represents Mammott. Her motif is a large extinct animal related to the elephant that lived during the ice age and her theme color is white. : She represents Noggin. Her motif is a word for head and her theme color is gray. : She represents Toe Jammer. Her motif is toe, "toe jam", and jammer and her theme color is cyan. : She represents Potbelly. Her motif is a flower pot, belly, and the term "pot belly" and her theme color is chartreuse. : She represents Tweedle. Her motif is a wavering chirp or whistle. Also, tweet and her theme color is lavender. : She represents Kayna. Her motif is a volcano and her theme color is bronze. : She represents Theremind. Her motif is a theremin and mind and her theme color is purple. : She represents Floot Fly. Her motif is a pun on "fruit fly" and the fact that she plays some kind of woodwind and her theme colors are orange and red. Double Element Cures : She represents Fwog. Her motif is a "frog" in the way Elmer Fudd would pronounce and her theme color is turquoise. : She represents Drumpler. Her motif is a drum player, or drummer and plump and her theme color is scarlet. : She represents Maw. Her motif is a synonym for mouth and her theme color is pink. : She represents Furcorn. Her motif is acorn and fur and her theme color is lime. : She represents Oaktopus. Her motif is oak (a type of tree) and octopus and her theme color is sepia. : She represents Shrubb. Her motif is shrub with 2 Bs, like beatboxer and her theme color is green. : She represents Dandidoo. Her motif is a dandelion, and her doo singing and her theme color is mint. : She represents Quibble. Her motif is to quibble which means to argue and her theme color is blue. : She represents Cybop. Her motif is cyborg, cyclops, and bop and her theme color is peach. : She represents Pango. Her motif is penguin, and the dance, tango and her theme color is indigo. : She represents Stogg. Her motif is stegosaurus, dog, and ogg, a type of audio file and her theme color is orange. : She represents Flowah. Her motif is a flower and her theme color is olive. : She represents Glowl. Her motif is glow and owl and her theme color is coral. : She represents Boskus. Her motif is bos (bull) and prosboscis and her theme color is navy. : She represents Phangler. Her motif is a microphone and anglerfish and her theme color is pastel green. : She represents Bonkers. Her motif is bonk and the phrase "to go bonkers" and her theme color is red orange. : She represents Poppette. Her motif is pop and maybe puppet and her theme color is pastel pink. : She represents Yuggler. Her motif is yogi and juggler and her theme color is dandelion. : She represents HippityHop. Her motif is based on "Hip Hop" (the music genre) and alluding to jump-like behavior (since she's a lagomorph) and her theme colors are pink, blue, and cyan. : She represents Squot. Her motif is a mangled version of the word "Squat" and her theme color is purple. : She represents Wimmzies. Her motif is from the words, whimsy, which means "a thing that is fanciful or odd", and the word whimsical, which means "playfully quaint or fanciful, especially in an appealing and amusing way" and her theme colors are pink, blue, yellow and green. Triple Element Cures : She represents T-Rox. Her motif is a T-Rex, and rocks and her theme color is silver. : She represents Reedling. Her motif is a reed and seedling and her theme color is yellow green. : She represents Bowgart. Her motif is Boggart, and bow, the stick for string instruments and her theme color is blue. : She represents Spunge. Her motif is a sponge spelled with a u instead of an o and her theme color is lime. : She represents Thumpies. Her motif is a reference to the game Thumpies and in this game, her origin is Thumping and her theme colors are pink and brown. : She represents Scups. Her motif is suction cups and her theme color is blue. : She represents PomPom. Her motif is cheerleading pom poms and her theme color is pink. : She represents Congle. Her motif is conga as a verb and conga (a type of drum) and her theme color is orange. : She represents Pummel. Her motif is to pummel (Meaning to hit something or someone very hard) and her theme color is blue. : She represents Clamble. Her motif is a clam and cymbal and her theme color is purple. : She represents Barrb. Her motif is a Barb and her theme color is green. : She represents Floogull. Her motif is a flugelhorn and seagull and her theme color is viridian. : She represents Repatillo. Her motif is a reptile and armadillo and her theme color is purple. : She represents Wynq. Her motif is a wink and her theme color is cyan. : She represents Woolabee. Her motif is wool, Wallaby, Lullaby, and possibly Gulabi (a type of goat with long floppy ears) and her theme color is tan. : She represents Whaddle. Her motif is waddle and her theme color is lavender. : She represents Rootitoot. Her motif is root and toot and her theme color is gainsboro. : She represents Ziggurab. Her motif is a ziggurat and crab and her theme colors are blue and orange. : She represents Tapricorn. Her motif is a tap, capricorn, and unicorn and her theme color is silver. : She represents Rooba. Her motif is a dilruba (a string instrument from Asia) and rubato and her theme color is green. : She represents Periscorp. Her motif is periscope and scorpion and her theme color is pink. : She represents Cantorell. Her motif is derived from "cantor," a singer of religious music, and "chanterelle," a variety of mushroom and her theme color is teal. : She represents Bridg-it. Her motif is the word "bridge," reminiscent of how trolls usually dwell underneath bridges, and the name "Bridget" and her theme color is gray. : She represents Clavi Gnat. Her motif is a pun of Gnat, a mosquito-like bug that has a biting form and a nonbiting form, and Clavinet and her theme colors are turquoise and chartreuse. Quad Element Cures Ethereal Cures Supernatural Cures Legendary Cures Seasonal Cures Mythical Cures Gallery She’s a Mammott.png Um ok hi.png Doo doo wah.png Plant Geminis.png She tweet.png Volcano.png